The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a voltage-modifying device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a voltage-modifying device for an electric meter that provides higher voltage capability, lower voltage capability and/or high voltage transient protection.
Generally, electricity distribution is the final stage in the delivery of electricity to customers. In a typical electrical distribution system (e.g., electrical sub-stations, power lines, pole-mounted transformers, distribution wiring, electric energy meters, etc.), the electrical distribution system carries the electricity generated from a transmission system (e.g., power plant, transformers, high voltage transmission lines, etc.) and supplies the electricity to customers via an electric meter.
In industrial applications, there is a wide range of applicable power supplies. For example, in the U.S., industrial application power supplies range from 120 volts (V) to 480 V. Approximately ninety-seven percent of these applications fall within the 120V to 277V range. Therefore, only approximately three percent of the industrial applications require 480 V Delta configurations. Additionally, systems for oil and irrigation applications require 480 V with substantial transients due to long transmission lines and motor starts or stops. In Canada, industrial application power supplies require 600 V. There are also a small percentage of applications that require 57V to 120V. It is cost prohibitive to qualify a new meter for each specific power supply requirement at these lower volumes. Further, it may require extensive development time to qualify these new meters.